


Day 6: Pack a Bag

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Kid Fic, M/M, mentions of roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells their son they are going on a trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Pack a Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 is 2 days late due to a family visit. Sorry for the delay.

Ever since they started reading fairytales at school their son had been obsessed. He like fighting the bad guys, like good triumphing over evil and absolutely loved the part of waking up the princes with true love’s kiss.

He wasn’t the online one in his class, the whole class was crazy about them. During research they played dragon and knight and they took turns kissing each other awake after naptime. It was cute as little kids could be.

It was summer now and they had decided to surprise their son.

“Jordan Hale - Stilinski, get your but down here,” Stiles was standing in the kitchen waiting for their son to come down from his room. He was in for a big surprise.

The sound of a wild stampede of horses sounded on the stairs. Jordan really was his son if the Sheriff could be believed.

“You know, your genetics say that you are a werewolf and not horse. Please try to act like that while walking the stairs? The neighbours already complain about howling dogs, we don’t need them to also complain about horses.”

The only reaction he got was giggling.

“Daddy and I’ve got a big surprise for you. We know how much you like fairytales and we wanted to show you something. The place where daddy was held in an enchanted sleep and only my true love’s kiss could wake him.”

Their son emitted a sound that made him glad Derek wasn’t here yet. No wolf should ever have to hear that.

“So we’re going upstairs fight now to pack your backpack and when Daddy comes back were going on a trip. To see where true love woke up your Daddy.”

Almost before he was done Jordan was sprinting up the stairs. Derek had been right, their son is young but not to young to hear this story and see where it happened. It was going to be a nice family trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy about this one. I wanted to do more but still don't know how.
> 
> As always you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream)


End file.
